This invention relates to a means and method for flavored reeds on woodwind instruments to provide a pleasant taste to the reeds when they are used.
Many reeds are made from species of large water-loving grasses, commonly known as cane. They are therefore many times referred to as woodwind or wood reeds. When used, the tips of the reeds must be moistened each time before they are satisfactory for playing purposes. Eventually, the reeds become waterlogged with saliva. This results in degradation of the cellular structure of the cane from the moisture or acids carried by the saliva and the ducts and interstices of the reed are plugged by salts and other residue left when the saliva on the reed dries. Another major problem with these reeds is that they leave an unpleasant taste in the mouth when used.
The prior art has attempted to address the problem of degradation of the reed through a number of adaptations. Included in these attempts is the Newton U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,566, which describes impregnating the reeds with a solution of cellulose in order to make the reed more durable. The Caire U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,933, attempts to avoid the problem of cane reeds altogether by providing for a reed made of synthetic plastic material, which, among other advantages, overcomes the bad taste associated with other types of plastic reeds. However, plastic reeds have been found to lack the tune and other sound qualities of wood reeds. Additionally, certain plastics themselves leave a bad taste in the musician's mouth.
A natural cane woodwind reed impregnated with cured plastisol, or with plastisol and a mineral oil containing a suitable water sealant, is disclosed in the Petzke U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,759, to seal the interstices and prevent moisture absorption. Along the same lines is British patent No. 1,160,838, relating to improvement of reeds for woodwind instruments by improving resistance to moisture absorption through impregnating the reed with a cured plastisol.
The prior art does not, however, address the specific problem of overcoming the bad taste associated with use of natural cane reeds. This invention overcomes this problem by providing for a reed which is flavored with a natural or artificial non-toxic, edible substance. It preferably provides for the pores of the natural cane reed to be saturated with a flavored oil. In this manner, when the instrument is used, the user experiences a pleasant taste.
A surprising and advantageous result occurring in saturating the reed with the oil, is that the reed tone quality is as brilliant or even better than the untreated reed. Round, mellow, and solid tones are reproduced.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means and method for flavored wood reeds for woodwind instruments for natural cane woodwind reed which have a pleasant taste.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a means and method as above described wherein the flavored reeds produce good tonal qualities.
This and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.